Siento que muero
by HikaHana0810
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Fate esta a punto de tomar una decisión que cambiara para siempre su vida? ¿Nanoha será capaz de hacerle entender que no debe hacerlo y seguir los impulsos de su corazón? One-Shot un poco basado en hechos reales.


**Siento que muero:**

Caminaba deambulando por calles abandonadas a altas horas de la noche, pensaba en como es que este sentimiento hacia ti empezó a nacer… ¿Cuándo fue que empecé a sentir esto por ti? ¿Es que acaso fue por que el destino lo quiso así? Entonces… es que al destino le gusta jugar conmigo y este pobre corazón que se marchita a cada minuto que pasa. No se por que cada vez que pienso como pude perder la esperanza en ti, en poder ser algo mas que una amiga para ti; mi corazón me duele, me falta el aire y pensamientos nada agradables llegan a mi mente a tal punto de sentirme muerta en vida.

—Por que nada cambia… por que simplemente no puse una barrera ante ti —suspiro con pesadez, sigo caminando y por más que mi móvil reviente en llamadas no deseo contestar ni hablar con nadie—. Me gustaría poder olvidar esto que siento por ti duele demasiado pero tú ni si quiera puedes imaginarte como es este dolor.

El móvil vuelve a sonar por enésima vez pero no me interesa, si pudiera desaparecer este dolor si quiera por un minuto estaría en paz. Me pregunto… si alguna vez se te pasó por la mente en la manera en que te miraba o las miles de indirectas que te mandaba, si lo se… se que debo decir las cosas que siento directamente pero no puedo por mas que intento no puedo, me dijeron que una acción vale mas que mil palabras; que estupidez en verdad es una reverenda estupidez o por lo menos lo fue al hacerlo para ti. Otra vez esa maldita melodía del móvil amenaza con que lo rompa en mil pedazos pero algo me hace sacarlo.

—Eh… no puede ser… ¡ES NANOHA! — mis manos tiemblan y mi mente se nubla un poco, no quiero contestarle pero se que hago mal al preocuparla, después de unos segundos me decido a contestarle—. Si dime Nanoha que deseas —mi voz se escucha demasiado neutra.

—¿Me preguntas que es lo que deseo? ¡Fate-chan que demonios te pasa! Te das cuenta la hora que es y tu estas sin responderle el móvil a Lindy-san, ni a la misma Hayate le respondes —habló desesperada en la otra línea.

—No es necesario que se preocupen por mi yo… yo estoy perfectamente bien, se cuidarme sola y me exaspera que siempre estén pendientes de mi —trataba de que las lágrimas no salieran ni que tampoco se sintiera mi voz quebrada.

—¡Eres una completa idiota! Me encargare de quitarte toda esa idiotez —cortó la comunicación.

—¿Si y que si lo soy? Nunca te das cuenta de nada por mas intentos que haga nada capta tu atención… —susurré cuando ella cortó.

No le quise tomar mucha importancia a la final nunca me presto si quiera la atención que yo merecía, seguí caminando a ver si esta maldita cabeza deja de meterme estupideces, sin querer paso una joven unos años menos que yo, me pude dar cuenta por que aun tenia un poco cara de niña, estaba escuchando a todo volumen "Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou".

—Genial, estúpida canción por que demonios tiene que perseguirme —bufé por suerte la joven no oyó nada; literalmente se estaba reventando los oídos con los audífonos—. Pensar que antes no me afectaba esa canción, irónico ella me lo hizo escuchar.

—Así que recuerdas la primera vez que te lo hice escuchar… —susurró en mi oído haciendo que pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo completamente.

—Na…Nanoha… —articule lo mejor posible, genial ahora si que me agarró con la maldita guardia baja.

—¿Fate-chan se puede saber por que estas tan extraña? —sentí claramente su preocupación por mi, maldición pero que estas diciendo Fate no dejes que se te acerque ¡ALÉJALA!.

—No te interesa, te pido de buena manera que dejes de abrazarme —trataba de zafarme de su abrazo—. _Lo siento enormemente Nanoha pero no quiero que estos sentimientos salgan a flote de nuevo, yo te amo pero… no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad y me pregunto si te lo dijera… ¿me considerarías rara? —_tan solo pensarlo mis ojos empezaron a arderme, buen trabajo Fate ahora te pondrás a llorar como una mocosa estúpida delante de ella.

—No te voy a soltar, no me importa no lo haré por nada del mundo quiero saber que te pasa no puedo estar tranquila al verte así, por favor Fate dímelo —apretó más el abrazo al mismo momento en que me volteo para verle.

Maldita sea no uso el sufijo que siempre va acompañado de mi nombre, esto no me da buena espina, para variar deja que vea sus hermosos orbes lavanda, ¿Nanoha por que haces todo esto no ves como me matas? Por que no me dejas en paz, ya he tenido suficiente ¿aún quieres torturarme más? Si pudiera robar solo un beso de tus labios… solo pido uno y nada más, ahí si no me importaría que no me correspondieras.

—Yo… a mi… a mi me gusta una persona, pero esa persona no me corresponde estoy mas que segura, no quiero perder su amistad eso es lo único que me queda y no quiero perderla por mi propio egoísmo —bajo un poco mi mirada, las lágrimas vuelven y no puedo resistirlo mas.

—¿Fate-chan… te das cuenta que quizás esa persona si te puede corresponder? —toca mi mejilla y se lleva un par de lágrimas, su voz se escucha nerviosa pero segura.

—Que cosas dices, no digas eso puedo apostarte que esa persona ya tiene alguien a su lado, pues claro ¿como no tendría? Si es el ser más hermoso y maravilloso de este mundo, si sus orbes me teletransportan a otro mundo, que cuando dice mi nombre es como si fuera una suave y cálida melodía, es la mejor persona que he podido conocer en toda mi vida.

—Hermosas palabras, esa persona esta más que encantada que hayas dicho eso de ella, se siente como si su corazón se llenara de calidez y si tiene alguien a su lado, esta en su delante —levantó mi mentón, me sonríe y puedo ver un brillo demasiado especial asomándose por sus ojos, eso en donde… en donde lo he visto. Espera eso es cuando ella me habló de la persona que le gustaba.

—Nanoha… no… entiendo… entonces por que tu… —no llegó a terminar ella se acerca lentamente a mi e imito la misma acción, ¿esto en verdad esta pasando? O es solo uno de tantos sueños que tengo donde ella y yo nos besamos con fervor y necesidad.

Siento sus labios, cierro los ojos y siento esa suavidad; dejo llevarme por el momento y me abraza del cuello para pegarme mas a ella, yo hago lo mismo pero con su cintura, dentro de mi siento a mi corazón latir al mil por mil, nuestro primer beso que satisfacción tan grande siento, mi mente se queda en blanco, se aleja a milésimas de mis labios para lamer mi labio inferior, es la petición silenciosa de querer explorar mas allá, le dejo abriendo un poco mi boca, su lengua se introduce con cautela y es ahí donde una danza desconocida comienza, me abraza más fuerte siento sus nervios, sus ansias, yo no me quedo atrás y trato de poner mis sentimientos en ese beso, nos separamos por falta de aire pero queda un leve puente de saliva entre su boca y la mía y volvemos a retomar el beso, luego de un par de minutos entre beso y beso…

—Fate-chan te amo —besa mi frente—. Tú eres mi complemento perfecto, solo contigo me siento completa.

—Nanoha… yo… yo también te amo como no he amado a nadie —la abrazo y lágrimas vuelven acompañarme.

—¿Fate tontita, en que pensabas? Me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi, me has cautivado y no quería escapar ni siquiera intentarlo —me separa un poco de ella, y con su dedo se lleva todas mis lágrimas.

—Pensé que si te lo decía ibas a pensar que era rara… o que te ibas alejar de mí para siempre —sonrío con algo de tristeza.

—Nunca lo haría, de eso no lo dudes nunca mi Fate-chan —me da un corto beso.

—Si, gracias Nanoha… este es el mejor día de mi vida.

—El mío también Fate-chan, quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Me toma de la mano, entrelazamos nuestros dedos, sonreímos y nos vamos caminando, ahora puedo decir que me siento completamente feliz, no tengo a nada que temer y se que Nanoha estará conmigo en cualquier momento, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre escuchándome, por que ella es mi ángel, por que en el primer momento que la vi sentí el deseo de protegerla y ahora podre cumplirlo. Te protegeré de todo y todos Nanoha, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño ni siquiera que lo intente, por que yo seré tu escudo.

—Y yo no lo olvidare para nada… Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan —habla en susurros Hayate con una cámara filmadora en su mano derecha.

Fin.

**N/A:**

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leerlo, se que aun esta en stand by mi fic de "Sentimientos mas allá de una simple amistad" no significa que lo dejare ahí solo pido un poco mas de tiempo para terminarlo onegai! La canción "Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou" de TVXQ me ayudo muchísimo. Aparte que entre ayer y hoy se me entraron unas ganas sorprendentes de hacer un One-Shot y bueno espero que haya salido bien para ser el primero, aparte de no verse algo pobre por así decirlo, quiero disculparme contigo imotou por hacerte esperar en cierta parte esto va dedicado a ti por las ideas que me has dado, por tu paciencia y tu tiempo.

Necesitaba desahogarme escribiendo y que mejor con un fic NanoFate, para terminar se aceptan criticas, tomatazos, de todo un poco menos demandas por que aun sigo pobre y no tengo abogado x3


End file.
